Let's Try Something New
by TobiasHawk1
Summary: Some Renora smut. Public handjobs and pegging in this one. R&R, hope you enjoy, and, as always, Zone-tan watches you fap. *Last few chapters have been moved to be their own fics*
1. Chapter 1

"R-Renny… ahn~ Renny! Oh dust, oh dust, oh dust…"

Nora's wide eyes might as well have been open books. Turquoise pools expressive enough to read what she was feeling as easily as one could read the letters off a page. I was glad. I didn't need to worry about hurting her.

And doing what we were doing, it was all too easy to hurt her.

I entwined my fingers with hers as I gently bucked my hips against her soft, warm body. The leg she'd wrapped around my waist tightened and loosened with each thrust, as if she were trying to anchor herself in the present.

"Mmmmph~" She threw her head back and I stopped. It'd grown to be a game of ours. Whenever she broke eye contact, I'd stop. It made for some rather… _interesting_ reactions.

"You… b- big meanie…" She panted, her warm breath tickling my throat as she tried to gather her composure, even as her hips betrayed her and rolled against mine. Her body demanding the friction I'd so easily denied.

"Ahn~! Oh, oh! Nng~…"

Those grunts and moans were as distinct as a conductor's hand gestures. And, like an orchestra, I followed the moans. I released our recently entwined fingers, letting her arms wrap themselves tightly around my back. She buried her face in my neck, biting down with enough force that I knew it'd leave a bruise that would last for days.

I placed my right hand on her hip to steady her bucking body. Left to her own devices they'd move sporadically and uncoordinatedly until she frustratedly decided to settle the matter with a couple well trained fingers.

And I couldn't, in good conscious, allow that to happen.

I buried my left hand in her hair, tugging gently on the ginger locks. I disliked showing any dominance during such intimate affairs, but it was something she craved, and these sessions were all about _her_ pleasure after all.

She did however, surprise me greatly when she pulled her teeth away from my neck. I'd never been able to look into those deep puddles during her climax. Somehow she'd always managed to have her face buried in the sheets, a pillow, or my chest whenever it happened. Her pupils dilated, then expanded greatly, even as she contracted around me. Her reddened cheeks and hurried, shallow breath were warm against my face. I pressed my lips against hers and she moaned loudly into my mouth as the orgasm wracked her body like a tidal wave against a rocky shore.

I was pushed over the edge by her body quivering around me as I gazed into those shimmering puddles I'd fallen in love with years ago. I pressed my lips against the apple of her cheek, kissing her softly as I waited for both of our bodies to come down from the euphoric high these nights granted. I took the time to gaze down her body; her reddened neck, quivering chest and firm stomach. Her toned and slick thighs wrapped themselves a little tighter around me.

Okay. Maybe this wasn't an _entirely_ selfless act.

She wrapped her arms around me, her soft, warm chest pressing against mine. There wasn't much room between us, and from an entirely carnal view, I was thrilled that puberty had granted her such ample breasts.

"_Even more for you to play with_," she'd once whispered after we'd purchased several new bras.

She stirred after a while. Her flushed skin brushing against mine as she came down from the afterglow. But she'd been quiet too long. When she finally got her nerve back, she had to make up for lost time.

"Wow, Renny… was that a whole month's worth of-"

"Nora! Please!" I could already imagine the vulgarity she was planning on saying, and my ears could hardly take it after such a peaceful session.

"I'm just saying that was a _lot_ of-"

"Oh dust, Nora, please don't say it."

"Say what? That you-"

"No!"

"Totally came enough to get an Ursa pregnant!"

I felt the blush rising up my cheeks to the very tips of my ears. She was amazingly crude when she wanted to be.

"It's okay Ren! But next time if you're gonna do that, maybe let's not waste it. You know I _love _how warm you are in my mouth! It's kinda like syrup but a little salty but sometimes it tastes like tea and I _love_ that Jasmine tea you drink at night and I think it tastes even better-"

I held her face in my hands and kissed her. I knew she wouldn't stop until I did. We both lived to tease the other, and where I could tease her with my body, she could tease me with her words and I was entirely at her mercy until I gave her what she wanted. A long, warm, silencing kiss.

"Thank you~"

"Thank _you_."

We lay, wrapped in one another's limbs, our most intimate parts still touching as I rested between her warm, slick thighs.

"Hey… Wenny?" Her voice was weak and feeble. She was already drifting off to sleep after our little exercise.

"Yes, Nora?"

"Imf wantsta try somftink…" She was always so quick to sleep after sex, as much as she tried to resist it. Her eyes were nearly closed as their fluttering grew to match her slowing breath.

"Maybe tell me in the morning?"

"No! I gotsta… tell you… nao."

I smirked, waiting for her to fall asleep mid-sentence. I felt her hand snake its way down my back, her fingertips tracing down my slick spine.

"I wanna try something… new. Tomorrow…"

Her hand rested itself on my butt.

"I fink yowl like it…"

Her eyes finally closed.

Her exhaustion was contagious and I was too tired to even think about it in seconds.


	2. Chapter 2

"Hey Ren!"

"Renny!"

"Ren Ren Ren!"

Each greeting that day was followed by a firm slap on the rear. It wasn't entirely new for Nora to do something like that, but so many times in a day…

"Nora," I finally spoke up. I was just so curious as to why she was doing this.

"Yeah, Ren?" She smirked as she talked, almost as if she'd been waiting for curiosity to get the better of me.

"Why do you keep doing that," I asked. I needed to know.

"Oh? You don't like it?" Her face sank as the realization crossed her face. I was never one to hide the bruises she marked me with. Her claim on me was no small turn-on. Just the idea that she could have so much fun loving me and enjoying my company… and if this were another way she thought to claim me…

"No… not at all," I answered quickly.

"Hehe! Great!" The smile was back on her face like someone had flipped a light switch. She slipped her hand into my back pocket, squeezing ever so gently as she hummed a happy, excited tune. I loved these quirks about her. How different she was from everyone else. How generally enthused with life she was. I was so desperately in love with her and I didn't even have the words to begin to describe it.

Admittedly, her hands on my body was more than a distraction during class later that day. Counting backwards from thirty suddenly wasn't enough to keep my pants from growing uncomfortably tight as we sat during lecture.

"Aww. In class," she asked playfully, her hands sliding into my pants and stroking my growing erection through my underwear.

"Nora-"

"Shh~ I'm saving you from your cage~" Her breath was hot against my neck. I shivered as she unbuttoned my pants, 'saving' me _right in the middle of class_. Her soft, warm hand wrapped around my length and I did my hardest to stare straight ahead. My heart was drumming against my chest harder than Magnhild could ever hit an Ursa.

We were at the back corner of the classroom. I was in the seat nearest to the wall and Nora was right next to me. The nearest person to us was Blake, two seats away and studiously scribbling away in her notebook.

I squeezed my fists tightly as her palm slowly teased itself down.

"_Was she using a different lotion? Dust…_" I tried to focus on anything else besides the way the tips of her fingers slid along every inch before taking hold, gently stroking up and down to whatever rhythm might been in her head. She worked like a professional, teasing along the head of my shaft, slowly peeling back my foreskin to run her fingers across even more nerves.

"Nng~" I bit my lip and held back a moan as my arousal twitched in her hand, searching for more friction.

"Shh! Be quiet, Renny~" Again, her voice was soft and sultry, like fresh silk against my neck. I covered my face in my hands as she slowly worked her way along my length, brushing the pad of her thumb along the head in just the way she knew would make it hardest not to scream. Nora worked her wrist all too expertly, a skill I can only assume she'd picked up from the hundreds of times she'd practiced this. For every second she spent stroking, she spent another swirling her fingertips around the head. I shuddered as she rested her forehead against my shoulder, listening to each strangled gasp she managed to rip from my throat.

"Shh! Blake's gonna hear you~" She was teasing me. Testing to see just how long I could hold out in the crowded classroom.

"P-please…" I begged her for release. The teasing was too much. I shivered, caught on the edge of release, but she wouldn't let me have it. She knew my body too well.

"You want me to stop," she asked playfully. I nodded. This was too much. We'd never done anything in public like this. I was normally extremely quiet, but I was sure Professor Oobleck could hear us from the front of the room.

"Then you gotta promise, something for me, okay?" She giggled softly as her hand slowed its rhythm against me. I nodded vigorously. I'd agree to anything that would grant me release from this.

Whatever I want tonight, you'll let me have it. Is that alright?~" I nodded again, not trusting myself to speak.

"Yey!" She was so excited, she forgot to keep track of her rhythm. She sped up for just a moment, but it was enough to bring me over the edge after my body had been begging for climax.

"Aaah~choo!" I tried my best to hide the moan with a fake sneeze. I felt so dirty, reaching climax in a crowded classroom. I looked down and saw my warm release to covering Nora's hand. It slowly ran down her fingers and spread across her knuckles, coating the soft skin in my scent.

"Good boy~" Nora smiled and brought the dirtied hand to her mout. She quickly started licking my release off of her, moaning softly as she admired my taste. She handed me a tissue after a few minutes and I cleaned myself off as waited until I'd grown to a more comfortable size before adjusting my pants.

No one was the wiser.

Except me.


	3. Chapter 3

"You tasted nervous earlier." Nora was brushing her hair, looking at herself in through a mirror as she sat on my bed. It was a few hours after classes and we'd finally managed to complete our homework.

"Hmm?" I wasn't sure what she'd meant by that. I was still putting my books away.

"You tasted nervous. Like… like I could taste how scared you were of getting caught. It was really good." She giggled softly as she recounted her mischievous deed.

"You're unbelievable…" I crossed my arms and shook my head at her. I couldn't believe she'd taken so much pleasure in the small display of exhibitionism.

"Sorry, Ren. Are you mad?" She set the brush down and moved to kneel on the bed. Eyes wide with concern, she looked up at me like a sad puppy waiting to be reprimanded by her owner.

"… no." I could never be upset with her. Especially not with those eyes.

"Okay. Well… we don't have to do anything tonight if you don't want to…"

"It'd be a shame to waste the opportunity," I said softly.

"I knew you'd say that you big, dumb, dummy head." She laughed and pulled me into her with a big hug, burying her face into my chest. Her smile could light up a room; instead, it just burned my heart with it's iridescence. "Well… does your promise still count?"

"Of course." I still wasn't sure what exactly I'd promised, but I wouldn't let her down.

"Yey!" She bounced happily, excitement in her eyes. I was extremely curious as to what it could be she was planning. I'd never seen her so… _enthused_.

"_Well, not entirely true._" Whenever _her _pleasure was involved she was always enthused. Maybe a little selfish, but I loved watching her unravel beneath me whenever she finally reached her release.

"What exactly did I promise to," I asked curiously.

"Shh! It's… it's better if you see how it feels first before I tell you anything. That way you can't make any judgements, okay!" She chewed anxiously at her lip, hoping I'd agree to the terms.

"Okay… I understand… I think."

"Neato! Now lie on your stomach, Lie Ren! You earned a massage!" Her massages were gifts from the gods and I quickly complied. She stripped me of my tunic, and within seconds, her fingertips were digging deep into my knotted back muscles. Minutes later, I was a puddle melted into the bed.

"Nora~" I groaned softly as she worked my muscles. I'd been aching in my shoulders since the weekend. Training with Pyrrha had taken a lot out of me. My face was buried in my pillow and my hair was out of my ponytail, freely cascading down around my head.

"Yeah, Ren, I know. You're a baby for massages. Give me a minute. I'll make it better. No peeking!" I listened to her light footsteps to follow her as she walked around the room behind me. I was certain I could hear her reaching for something under the bed. A dragging sound confirmed my suspicions and I waited to see what she'd gotten. She rested a heavy object on the bed, then hummed softly as she walked over to her dresser. Two drawers opened and closed before she found whatever it was she was looking for and she giggled before walking to the bed.

"Nora?" I asked softly, beginning to turn around to see what she'd collected.

"Hey! No peeking!" She smacked my butt angrily to stop me from turning all the way. I sighed, and laid back down on the bed patiently. I listened to the slither of clothes hitting the ground, then felt her weight return to the bed.

"Okay. The pants have gotta go now! But don't turn around or you'll ruin the surprise, okay? Promise?"

"Promise." We stripped me of my pants in record time. It was obvious she was just as excited to show me what she wanted to do as much as I was curious to find out. "Do I get to know now?"

"Nope! Not until the _very_ last second! I promise I'll make it feel great. I did a _ton_ of research on this before today." She hummed quietly as she worked. I couldn't tell what she was doing, but it involved a lot of moving around at the edge of the bed.

"_You_ did research?" Nora isn't really a _preparation_ kind of person. She was more of the kind of person to react and go with the flow. Imagining her looking up sexual information seemed out of character for her, but incredibly arousing.

"Mhmm! I swear! I checked every website I could find!"

"… I trust you."

"Thanks Renny… now let me finish this massage!" I heard something snap before warm liquid dripped down my back. "This is supposed to make it feel even better." She poured the liquid across my back and shoulders before pouring some more on her own hands. I heard them smack together and she got back to work, her fingertips searching out every tense muscle and dealing with them personally.

"_She definitely wasn't lying_," I thought gratefully. I bit down on my pillow as I tried to stifle even louder groans and moans that threatened to escape my lips. Whatever she'd poured onto my back warmed to her touch as she rubbed it deep into my back, shoulders and neck. It felt amazing.

"N-Nora~" I moaned her name into the thick, warm air of our bedroom, my eyes rolling back into my head as she found another sensitive spot near my neck.

"Don't say my name like that you make me so shivery when you do! I can't massage you if I'm shivery!" I nodded into the pillow, and desperately tried to stay quiet. I shuddered as a hand snaked under my body, making its way south to my hips.

"You're gonna love this…" She said softly as she slipped a blindfold over my eyes. I'd bought it a few months ago and remembered how she'd reacted as I teased her when she wore it. I'd never thought about wearing it myself, but in the heat of the moment, I didn't care and she knew it. My hips bucked on instinct as she gripped my length in her warm, slippery palm.

"I wonder if you'd just like me to jerk you off again, hmm?" She giggled maliciously and I heard another snap. My imagination was flying a mile a minute as I tried to predict what she would do next.

"_Was she reopening the massage oil bottle? Was she going to massage my manhood with that? I was already so close._"

"Mmm. You smell like tea today~" She buried her face in my neck even as a cold, slippery hand traced it's fingertips along the base of my spine. The contrast from the earlier warmth made me shiver again.

She spent a long time tracing her fingers up and down the base of my spine with one hand, her other hand lazily jerking me off, barely enough to keep me fully erect. It was an odd sensation when I realized her hand was moving further south.

"N-Nora!"


	4. Chapter 4

"Shh! No talking! Remember your promise? You have to trust me!" The excitement was in her voice. She just wanted to do this so _badly_. Like she'd been planning forever for this moment. My body clenched against the intrusive finger, but she managed to slowly move deeper. It was obvious that whatever lube she'd poured on her hand was made for just the situation.

"Just tell me if it hurts, okay? I mean, it shouldn't because I spent a totally crazy amount of Lien on this stuff and if I did hurt you, we probably wouldn't be able to do this again… Which would totally suck because I'm already having fun!" She was lost in her own conversation. I wasn't sure if she was expecting an answer, but I was too busy biting the pillow to give one, Until she twisted her wrist. The swirling motion mixed with the lube made the most lewd sound and produced the oddest sensation.

"Ahn~!" I moaned, eyes wide in shock. That felt… _amazing_.

She gasped excitedly and rewarded herself with another few centimeters of her finger. The feeling was odd in so many ways, and I couldn't help but shiver as the sensations wracked through my body.

"You're so _tight_, Renny… gosh. It's only _one_ finger." She giggled mischievously, as if she'd been waiting months to repeat the words I'd teased her with months ago. The first time we'd ever done anything sexual, I'd teased her for hours before finally pushing my fingers past soft petals into her slick warmth. One at a time, I could feel her body swell and clench around me. I could only imagine she was feeling something similar right now.

"Oh, Dust, Nora…" I whined her name softly, my hips rolling into the bed. My body was searching for more friction, begging for more sensation.

"Shh. Don't worry… deep breaths. Just like you told me~" She was humming softly and I could just _feel_ the massive grin that painted her face, even if I couldn't see it. Nora's hands were small, smooth, and strong, and they were working wonders as one continued to massage my lower back while the other continued to penetrate me. Her finger swirled to and fro, the frictionless lube letting it glide and slide within me, setting every nerve she could find alight with sensation.

I tried to relax, taking my mind off of the subtle stretching feelings that grew more and more intense as her finger plunged deeper and deeper. I allowed my muscles to slacken and took deep breaths into the soft, warm pillow.

"Hmm… I wonder if…" I could feel her lips on my lower back as she kissed and nibbled, marking the skin there with circular bruises. Whatever was going through her mind, I wasn't too sure if-

"Nggg!" She curled her finger, making a motion I was oh so familiar with _performing_. It made my spine arch high above the sheets, my body rolling to follow it.

"And one more surprise for now~" I shivered as she pushed another fingertip against me. It teased the around the second, playfully spreading and stretching me, waiting for some signal.

"N-Nora…" I sighed her name softly, my body starting to clench again in anticipation of the next finger.

"Shhh. It's okay, Renny. I'm used to three, aren't I?" I gripped tightly at the sheets, trying to brace myself against the second finger as it slowly plunged itself to meet its partner. I was positive there was no way it could've done so without that lube. I groaned as my body tried to accommodate them, hips still rolling as I tried to push my growing arousal between my stomach and the soft sheets.

"Aww. Good job, Ren!" Slowly, she slipped her fingers back out, leaving just her fingertips within me. She playfully stretched her fingertips apart and wiggled them around, tearing another surprised gasp from my throat. She played with me like that for a while, slowly stretching me further and further before quickly burying them in to the very last knuckle.

The moan was definitely loud enough to be heard from the next room. Nora quickly hushed me and smacked my butt as punishment for my outburst.

"You gotta be quieter, Renny! Pyrrha and Jaune are gonna wonder why your moans sound so high-pitched," she giggled. My body could do nothing but quiver as she explored this new avenue of pleasure. The pressure and stretching sensations never went away, but I grew to enjoy them. The way she kissed at my lower back made me sigh her name softly in between moans. She nipped at my butt with random peppered compliments of 'firm' and 'tight.'

After a long while, my hips bucking back against her hand in rhythm to her stroking, release coming closer and closer, she stopped, slipping them out entirely. It felt odd, having them gone after having gotten so used to their presence. Like something was _missing_.

"You can take off the blindfold, Ren…" I sighed softly and complied, not bothering to get up from the comfortable position I'd been in. She reached for the nightstand for a bottle of hand sanitizer. It was just beyond her reach as she struggled, tongue out in concentration as she tried to balance herself. I knew better than to get it for her- Nora was the kind of person who had to do things for herself. I admired that about her.

"You liked it~" she finally cooed as she cleaned her hands with the sanitizer.

"I… yes. I think I did…" I was a little sore and I wasn't all too sure the feel of her fingers would leave quickly, but I _had_ enjoyed it.

"That's good! That wasn't even the good part," she squeaked excitedly as she plopped down on top of me. She positioned herself so her feet were level with my own. She was so tiny her hips hardly made it to my own.

_"Short and dangerous_," I reminded myself.

She kept talking into my shoulder, her words slightly muffled by my body. "You know, I was really supposed to go deeper to make it feel good for you. But I was kinda scared you'd get really mad about it…"

"Nora, why would I be upset about this?" I twisted around to face her as I lay underneath her. "I love spending time with you like this. No matter what we're doing." It was the honest truth. As long as were together, I'd follow, no matter what she had planned.

"Okay… then… can I… can I make you feel _really_ good?" She looked up at me, turquoise eyes bright in the dim lamplight of the room.

"Sure." I was curious to try it again, but more desperate to find the release she hadn't let me achieve.

"Okay… close your eyes again, Renny…"


	5. Chapter 5

I'd had the night planned for almost a week! It took a really long time to find a night Pyrrha and Jaune would be training late. I wanted to make sure they wouldn't be in the dorm so that they wouldn't accidentally walk in on anything _too_ sexy, but I decided against telling Ren they wouldn't be there. I figured he'd try really hard not to moan too loud and finally get the full experience of what it felt like being _me_ every night. I also made really super _duper_ sure that it'd be totally a surprise for him. Even as the strap-on harness was strapped to me, I made sure it never touched him.

The toy I'd chosen for the job was eight inches long! Yang convinced me to buy it bigger than Ren's for some silly reason only she could explain. It was bright pink and silicone which was supposed to be really good for these kinds of things. It also had some extra features like vibrating and Aura connection and stuff. I wasn't really sure about most of it. Yang kind of went crazy when we designed it at the store we went to. Although I made _sure_ she added the lotus flower design on it!

And now… Ren beneath me… I shivered just thinking about it. I felt so… _powerful_. I was going to take Ren like he'd taken me hundreds of times since we'd started dating, but it'd mean so much more because _I_ would be in charge and _he_ would be the one whimpering this time!

I shivered again and squirted more lube onto the toy. Yang said I should name her, but for now she was just Toy. I stroked her up and down, making sure to spread the lube evenly, just like the websites told me. This wouldn't be fun for him if it hurt, and I wanted this to be the first of tons of times I'd take him from behind and shove his face in my pillow. Renny never opened his eyes, even when Toy made squeaky, slippery noises like wet shoes on tile floors as I got her ready. I couldn't help but giggle as she did. She was _attached_ to me. She was a part of me.

She was finally ready. _I _was finally ready. I hoped Renny was, too. I moved and got on all fours, hovering over his tight body. It was hard, getting into position. I wasn't used to having to be steady, but I didn't want to wipe the lube off on his skin and make a mess. I needed to do this in one smooth shot.

I used a hand to steady her and slowly lowered myself, pushing against Ren's tight warmth. He bit his lip, but never made a sound. I could feel him tense up as I _slooooooooowly_ pushed my way in. His hands clutched at the bedsheets underneath him. His back arched up off the bed and his breath caught in his throat. And slowly, patiently, he took _every _inch of me. I rested on him, our chests pressing tightly against one another's. I could feel his muscles squeeze and quiver around me, trying their hardest to get used to Toy's thickness. I snuggled him tight, waiting for him to relax before I could go on.

I thought about the first time we'd ever had sex. It was just before coming in to Beacon and Ren was so gentle and warm… It was exactly how I'd always imagined my first time being. It was how I wanted Ren's first time to feel too.

I played with his hair, running my fingers through the long, black silk. I kissed his neck and nibbled his earlobe. I took his hands and placed them on my boobs, letting him knead his stress into them. It took a really long time for him to get comfortable, but _finally_ I felt the squeezing stop around me.

"Are you okay, Renny?" I was a little worried, but I was also really excited to get started.

"Mhmm…" He opened his eyes and pressed a kiss against my forehead as he rolled my nipples between his fingers.

"Can I…?"

"Please."


	6. Chapter 6

I clutched at the sheets balling them in my fists as I braced myself against the growing sensations. Her firm length slipped its way inside me, slowly stretching my body to accommodate it. It seemed to take forever before I finally felt thick thighs and tight stomach press against me. Digging my fingertips deeper into the mattress, I tried to focus on relaxing, breathing, letting her length fill me.

"Can I?" Nora's voice was soft and excited as she kissed my neck and chin as she waited. It was obvious she wanted nothing more than to keep going. I waited until my body finally relaxed around the thick toy before nodding.

"Please…" I groaned again as I felt her slide her way out.

"_That felt a lot more interesting than going in_," I thought to myself. "_Maybe most people have preferences? I'll have to ask_." I looked up into bright turquoise eyes. She was biting her lip, looking down at what she was doing. The tip of the toy was the only part of her still inside, my body threatening to close upon its exit. Instead, she rolled her hips roughly and I shuddered.

If Nora Valkyrie had only one talent, it was the way she moved her hips. Whether it was swinging Magnhild or desperately grinding against me in the locker-room, she had amazing hips, and she used them well. And this activity proved no different.

She pushed back in, the lube lessening the friction throughout the toy's length. She slid in as deep as my body would allow, burying herself up to the harness. My body reflexively tightened and she moaned into my ear, her nails digging into my hips as she held them down to the bed.

"Dust, Renny… don't do that… I can feel it…" Her body shivered and her grip tightened on my hips, digging her nails deeper into my flesh. They'd leave marks. They always did.

I smirked and flexed my muscles again, squeezing around her length. She gasped loudly, caught off guard by the sensation. I knew just how to tease her. How to make her gasp for breath, just like she'd leave me every night. And _she_ was new to the sensations. The carnal, shuddering sensations of slick warmth and tight musculature. Looking into her eyes, I could tell she wouldn't be able to last long.

"Don't _do _that!" In one fluid motion she rolled her hips again. The motion tore her length from within me before burying it deep within me. It happened so fast, my body didn't have time to react and I yelped out in surprise. The cool lubricant and the unyielding silicone brushing against nerves I'd never thought could be used for intimacy.

"That's payback for my birthday," she growled angrily. I chuckled only for the laugh to be cut short as she rolled her hips again, just as roughly as she had before. Her pace was slow but her thrusts were rough and deliberate. Her stomach rolled against my own length, making me twitch in search of more friction. I reached up to hold her, and she grabbed my wrists, pinning my arms to the bed instead. There was a wild fervor in her eyes, the same that always came when she was slaying Ursai or winning during a game of Mario Party. It was terrifying and exhilarating all at the same time. I smirked and let her have her way with me.

The thrusting, the sliding, the subtle feeling of being stretched and stuffed. It was all so new and all so pleasurable. I closed my eyes and let my strangled moans color the lewd soundtrack of sliding skin and wet lubricant. My wrists were pinned to the bed and I could do nothing but squirm, toes clenched as she penetrated me. She placed dozens of kisses against my neck and chest, leaving an occasional mark with her teeth.

I didn't even realize I'd been turned on all fours until she smacked my butt. She was kneeling behind me, her hands holding my hips steady as she rode me. My face was in the pillow again, biting down to brace myself against the ever-intensifying sensations. I could feel myself getting close, arousal starting to drip from my length.

"Make sure to keep your back arched, Renny." Roughly, she pushed down on my spine, forcing me to comply. I could tell she'd always wanted to say that.

"Try not to cum too quickly, Nora." I countered. Perhaps it wasn't such a great idea to tease her in such a vulnerable position. The thought crossed my mind a moment too late, her pace picking up as she was pushed on by my taunting words.

In and out, she worked her a crescendoing rhythm. Each movement lit my sensitive nerves with new sensation. I followed her thrusts, pushing back against her every forward stroke, helping her bury her length deeper and deeper. It felt _good_.

She let out another ragged moan and I could tell she could feel every inch of the toy's length as it penetrated me. The toy must've been expensive to be able to entwine to her Aura so intimately, possibly even infused with Dust. I rolled my hips, increasing the pressure on her to perform.

She worked with my body as well, slowing down on the out-stroke and speeding on the penetration. The slow deliberateness made me groan into the pillow even louder, color exploding behind my eyes as every nerve in my body screamed for release. But I refused to finish before her. Moments later, she whined in desperation. She was shivering, her body nearing its own climax.

"This isn't f- fair." She wanted nothing more than to finish after me. To win the smug competition and claim that she could outlast me. That wouldn't happen. I knew that whine. That was the tone she made when she was losing. When her release was begging to splash down her thighs and soil the sheets. I smirked, tightening around her as much as I could.

"_Reeeeen!_ Noooo!" She whined again, her hips still moving, craving the feeling of release that flirted just a few strokes away.

"I didn't know this was a race," I said smugly. It was the phrase she'd used the first time I'd ever reached my release before her. I hadn't paced myself that night, instead falling into my desires and indulging myself in her curves and warmth. It was surprisingly fitting in this moment. I felt her reach her climax before I heard her. Her body shook, her thighs quivered as her orgasm ran through her body, a loud moan permeating the air. I was positive the adjacent dorms would hear, the walls were too thin to afford privacy from that moan.

I was surprised when I felt her release splash inside me, filling me with her warmth. I shuddered, eyes screwed shut as her toy twitched as if it were real, emptying her load.

Nora sighed in defeat. Slowly, she slid back down onto the bed dragging me along with her. We lay like that for a long while, our legs tangling in each other's, her hips still rolling against me as she worked for more friction. Hesitantly, she reached around my waist to stroke my length. I was already so close, I barely lasted a minute before my release came, running down her fingers and knuckles in warm, sticky ropes.

"You were close," she said softly. Exhaustion was already in her voice as she brought her soiled hand to her mouth.

"I'm always close with you," I admitted. I listened to the lewd sound of her licking my arousal off her hand, tasting her favorite midnight snack. The lapping slowed and slowed until I heard her muffle a yawn in her palm.

"Night, Renny," she whispered, pressing a kiss against the nape of my neck.

"Uh, Nora?"

"Hmm?"

"Can you… pull out?" The answering snore was fake, but the intention was real. I sighed, and got into a more comfortable position. She wrapped her arm around my waist, hand playfully cupping my balls as she fell asleep.


End file.
